Lewis Hunter
"boo."- Ace of Spades becoming visible in front of some criminals Ace of Spades Kai Hunter (Ace of Spades) is a vigilante currently operating in Ryder City History Parents Timothy hunter and Elizabeth Baker were the best spies in the game. They had both run away from abusive homes as kids, and somehow both ended up at of spy association. They were both trained together, and soon started dating. Many of the trainers at of spy association said they were the best students they had ever had. By the time both of them were 22, they were masters of many forms of hand to hand and armed combat, disguise, stealth and interrogation tactics. they were also engaged and working in the field on government payroll. After 5 years of service, they had a healthy baby boy whom they named Kai. Early life Unfortunately for Kai, Tim and Lisa were more like brutal coaches than Parents. he was trained in everything from combat to stealth to tracking, all starting as soon as he could walk.Kai had a very lonely childhood. for Seven years he couldn't even go to school. But then one day, in the middle of a history lesson, he heard a ring at the doorbell, and a man's voice saying "it's time". Timothy and Elizabeth picked up their coats and simply left. not two minutes later did a team of commandos working for of spy association break down the back door and rush in to find a young Kai crying on the floor. The Experiment Although his parents were gone, Kai realized, he would finally get the social life he had always wanted. Or so he thought. Kai was now living with two of spy association agents undercover as adoptive parents, going to school like a normal kid. Except, before and after school, he was still trained to be a spy. Kai thought this was cold, even for government agents. By 14, Kai was as good (if not better) as his parents were in every field including but not limited to: martial arts, stealth, interrogation, disguise and escape tactics. Also at this age, plans were revealed to him to make him 'the perfect spy'. Kai got up out of his chair, yelled "I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF YOUR STUPID SPIES! I NEVER DID!" and stormed out. Not to be discouraged, he was taken later that night, in his sleep, and strapped to a chair, in which a group of scientists injected him with a special drug they had developed to give him super powers. the drug was designed to flow through his body and leave behind special 'super cells'. the injection, of course, woke him up. in a fit of rage, Kai broke out of the chair and knocked down all the agents in the room before passing out. the last words he heard that night were "he's ready". Power Ingition The next day, Kai woke up in his bed with no recollection of the night before. all he knew was that he felt great. he ran down the stairs for breakfast. "hello Kai, how are you feeling?" asked his 'mother' over breakfast "have any strange dreams?" "sort of," he replied, "but i can barely remember. oop. gotta go." Kai ran out the door. when he got to school, he looked around. he was early. "that's impossible." he thought. "i've never been early a day in my life." he looked back, and realized that he had sprinted the last three blocks to school, and was only slightly out of breath. "huh, strange." Later that day, in P.E. The coach announced that they were going to be doing wrestling. When called up, Kai told the coach that he didn't believe in fighting unless absolutely necessary. the standard line to avoid the showing of his skills. "whatssa matta' Hunter? you scared im gonna hurt ya? huh?" said Tyson Mckenzey, the cliche' bully of his school, pushing him over. "I don't want to fight you Tyson." Kai said as he dodged the bully's first swing. "oh, but i sure do wanna fight you." Tyson replied. Kai soon realized that as good as his reflexes were, they were never this good, it was almost as if he knew something was coming and how to dodge it before he saw it. Lewis flipped over Tyson and ran home. "we got a call from the school toda--" "what did you do to me?" Kai said, cutting his 'father' off. "now, son--" "don't call me that! you're not my father! you people belong in an asylum, not on government payroll, you sick freaks!" "calm down. you should be happy you can--" "happy? i should be happy? would you be happy if someone had drugged you in your sleep and--" "wait just a minute. you have been given a privilege. do you know how many kids wish they could have super powers like you?" "except i'm not a normal kid, am i? thats all i have ever wanted, but you people insist on turning me into some kind of weapon!" "that's it! i'm out. this is the ultimate gift. but if you can't appreciate it, well, i can't be your father anymore." and with that, he walked out the room. Kai sat down. and for the first time, noticed that his mother had been sitting in the corner of the room holding what looked to be clothes. "the scientists sent these in." she said. " there's a note in the jacket pocket with all the info." Kai noticed a glint in her eye. a tear, maybe? she walked out after her partner. The Tech Dear Kai, these clothes, this "costume" if you will, we have designed to be averything you will ever need in your soon to come missions. First, we have the boots, State of the art shock absorbtion so you can survive an otherwise lethal fall unscathed (as long as land on your feet) they also have electromagnetic pads for adhesion to certain surfaces. Next, the gauntlets, equipped with 3 compartments each which we have taken the liberty to fill for you. the front compartment on the right glove contains smoke pellets, for and easy getaway. in the second on the right, we have tracers, in case you cannot follow someone directly. in the final right pocket, we have lock picking tools, for, well, lock picking. the front compartment on the left, we have fitted with a Master key. this is capable of unlocking any lock on the planet. next pocket on the left, we have a couple of pairs of flexi- handcuffs. and last but definitely not least the final compartment on the left is full of spare bullets for the twin desert eagles (your favourite handgun) we have given you. don't worry,we have fashioned rubber bullets for your 'moral code'. they will not kill, but knock the target unconscious for an uncertain amount of time. the fingertips of the gloves also serve as a drug identifier, utilized by dipping the fingers into a substance. your mask (by your reluctant actions, we assume you would like too keep your identity a secret) possesses a carbon filtering system that enables the wearer to breathe in toxic environments by filtering out toxic particles in the air. It also grants the ability to breathe underwater. your sunglasses, quite an astonishing piece of technology. They enable Night vision, Optical Zoom, seeing into the infared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, Synthesized information overlay including the name of a person, their phone number and similar information, and medical scans that allow you to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. your chestpiece, jacket, and pants are made from a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or to cut through denser material. The Jacket is black with a stylized blue "wing" across the shoulders and extending to the wrists, after your favourite comic book hero 'Nightwing'. your 'costume' is tailored specifically to your unique style of fighting. anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion ("Move more, get hit less." as you have put it). A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong. Should you need to engage an enemy who is capable of exploiting this weakness, we have given you supplemental body-armor overlays which you can attach to the gauntlets, chest, shoulders, and boots. Yours Sincerely, John Jackson, head of the scientists at of Spy Association A new Life The next few years were some of the best in Kai' life. after reading the note he had gotten extremely angry. the fact that of spy association thought they would just get their way, that he would work for them anyway, was insulting. that morning, he had packed up all his possessions and travelled to the train station. for some reason he had decided to take along the equipment that of spy association had given him. he didn't really know why. maybe he thought they looked cool. more likely, he subconsciously wanted to somehow use what they had created against them and their corruption. well, corruption in general made him pretty mad. he took the train to Ryder city, where he would relax a year, go to a new school where he met Samuel Nelson, who would later become his ally in crime fighting, before he began training with his new 'powers' and discovering their limits. By the time he was sixteen. he had started his work in this city as the vigilante 'Ace of Spades'. And That, is only the beginning..... Personality Despite the sad parts of his life, Lewis (in both of his identities) is usually light-hearted, witty and funny. He, like so many heroes before him, enjoys joking and making fun of villains as he fights Powers and Abilities Powers Undetectability: Lewis has the power to not only become invisible, but undetectable to any human senses (except touch) and the X-ray and Ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Superhuman Reflexes: Lewis' natural reaction time has been enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. his reflexes are so good, he has been seen to catch arrows mid-flight, dodge almost point plank gunfire, etc. Superhuman Agility: Lewis' already great natural agility have been enhanced beyond human physical limits, giving him the ability to leap great distances. Abilities Master Acrobat: Lewis is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of acrobatic skills. Intimidation: He has been taught the ability to instill fear into others. Master Martial Artist: Lewis is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines. His preffered fighting style is similar to Extreme martial Arts and combines mainly Ninjutsu, Taekwondo, Aikido, and karate with his acrobatic skills Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. He has mastered knife throwing, as well as melee weapons, having trained in and mastered Kobudo. Since his earliest days of training, he has become proficient with all firearms. He was soon taught and he learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences during his training. Master of Stealth: even though he has undetectability powers, he is still a master at stealth capable of easily breaching high security facilities without being detected. Expert Marksman: As a result of his training in ninjutsu, Lewis almost never misses his targets, 9.5/10 times he's successful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training. Tracking: Lewis has been trained in hunting and tracking techniques and is a master tracker. Escapologist: Lewis has been trained to be a master escape artist. Peak Human Conditioning:Partly due to his injection, partly his training, Lewis possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and coordination are at peak human perfection. Near-Peak Human Strength: Although very strong, Lewis Relies more on his speed and agility in battle Peak Human Speed: He has run at speeds greater than the finest competing athletes. Peak Human Endurance: Lewis' endurance is greater than an Olympic Decathlon. He can exert himself at peak capacity for nearly an hour without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. His lung capacity is so great that he is capable of holding his breath underwater for 4 mins. Near-Peak Human Durability: He has been thrown through entire walls and almost immediately rose back up to finish the fight, survived a fall of the top of a building and has survived it all with barely any serious injury. Multi-lingual: He speaks with fluency in English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, and Mandarin Weaknesses his Undetectability can be breached by Motion sensor technology. Despite his enhancements, Lewis is still human. he is susceptible to some of the same vulnerabilities other normal humans are. Paraphernalia Equipment see The Tech Transportation Lewis Usually Travels on foot on rooftops through the art of parkour, but he also has a dark blue Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle when needed. Weapons Lewis usually fights hand to hand, but also carries shuriken in pockets on the inside of both sides of his jacket, which he uses for distraction rather than weapons, and, as a last resort, two Desert Eagle handguns with rubber 'knockout bullets' held at the back of his belt.